


-

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	-

Кен появляется в комнате бесшумно, но Ая успевает проснуться и посмотреть на него. Свет от уличного фонаря падает на лицо Хидаки. Пустой взгляд, подрагивающие губы. Ая закрывает глаза и отворачивается. «Ты мне снишься», - думает он.  
Продолжение не похоже на сон. Кен дёргает его за плечо, заставляя повернуться на живот. Ая не открывает глаз. Не на что смотреть. Хриплое дыхание заставляет волосы шевелиться, и они щекочут шею. Кен резко дёргает пижамные штаны Аи вниз. Короткие ногти царапают кожу.  
Ая ждёт, что Кен скажет что-нибудь, но тот молчит. Ая кричит в подушку, когда Кен вторгается в его тело.  
\- Молчи, - скорее угадывает, чем слышит Ая и сжимает зубы. Кен двигается. Ая вздрагивает от его толчков. Жёсткие руки шарят по телу. Кен протискивает ладонь под бёдра Аи и обхватывает его член. Ая пытается усмехнуться, но вместо этого издаёт жалкий булькающий звук. Кен останавливается и гладит его, одновременно сжимая член. Ая вздыхает, чуть приподняв голову. Зубы Кена смыкаются на его шее, рука, сжимающая член, начинает двигаться. Ая всхлипывает.  
\- Тебе нравится, Ая? – спрашивает Кен, не переставая дрочить ему. – Тебе ведь это действительно нравится.  
Ая не выдерживает. Подаётся бёдрами вверх. Кен смеётся и отвечает на его движение сильным толчком, заставляя Аю застонать.  
Кен никуда не спешит. Он двигается ритмично и размеренно. Ая постанывает, пытается приподняться на руках, чтобы подаваться навстречу. Кен наваливается всем весом, сильнее сжимает Аин член и громко шепчет:  
\- Не дёргайся.  
Ая стонет и не дёргается. Пока может. Когда темнота под сомкнутыми веками становится ещё гуще, а по позвоночнику проходит электрический разряд, он всё-таки вздрагивает. Так сильно, что сбрасывает Кена. Тот лежит на боку, чудом оставаясь на узкой кровати. Ая отодвигается и Кен устраивается поудобнее.  
Они молчат. Фонарь за окном мигает и гаснет. Комнату заполняет темнота.  
Кен несмело обнимает Аю. «Спасибо», - думает Ая, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Всё в порядке? – почти неслышно спрашивает Кен.  
Ая пытается кивнуть и задевает скулой лицо Кена.  
\- Ая, тебе не надоели эти игры? – губы Кена шевелятся возле самого уха Аи. Щекотно.  
Ая улыбается и качает головой. Кен вздыхает.  
\- Почему ты никогда не сопротивляешься? Ничего не делаешь, а потом кричишь, будто тебе действительно больно, - спрашивает он после паузы.  
Теперь вздыхает Ая.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - быстро говорит Кен. – Я не стану задавать дурацких вопросов. Только скажи…  
Ая закрывает ему рот поцелуем.


End file.
